Talk:Epic Rap Battles of History 54/@comment-26498708-20150615120445
Hi, I am new here,I have been reading all your comment and wanted to make account ,so as a start I am gonna put my rant on Season 4 so far. Ghostbusters vs Mythbusters. Good battle, but Stay Puft was unnecessary.Just GB vs MB was enough. Extending Kari, Grant and Tori's part ( without Tori forgetting the rhyme)and removing Stay Puft would make this battle perfect. Romeo and Juliet vs Bonnie and Clyde. It was great battle, but I thought that R and J and B and C deaths were... unnecessary. I know it's for educational purposes, but it is rap battle.Most rappers "came back from dead" to rap against certain people. It'd be better if R and J died and then , someone else took their place ( just like Franklin vs Billy) to finish the lines( also without B and C dying). Zeus vs Thor. I liked that battle. Visuals are awful tho. Props to them for making that animation, but let's hope we never see Lego animation ever again.Cartoon animation: meh, ok. Minecraft( if they consider using it in future)/Lego: Nope.Only reason I liked that battle is because of audio. Audio fixed everything. If audio was like Adam vs Eve or Palin vs Gaga. It'd be one of the worst battles ever. Audio saved this battle. Jack the Ripper vs Hannibal Lecter. One of the best battles. Oprah vs Ellen. Really bad battle. Voices were annoying. Punchlines were bad and weak.Also , whole suggestion Oprah vs Ellen was bad. I'd enjoy it more if it was Wonder Woman vs Oprah. Alfred Hitchock vs Spielberg. Awesome battle. Favorite one in this season. Second one is Ripper vs Lecter. Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted. Catchy beat. No "ohh-ish" punchlines,but good lyrics. It was good battle, but it felt weak for some reason. I'd pair this battle with Mario Bros vs Wright Bros. Both are good, but somehow they delivered that feeling that they're actually weak and could've been better.( MB vs WB were weak on length and wordsplay, B and T vs L and C were weak on punchlines) Houdini vs Copperfield. Weak battle, to be honest. I liked previous one more. Beat was lame, Houdini's voice, in the beginning of 1st and 2nd verses, was annoying, but it get better when he started rapping fast. Copperfield's voice was good. What bothered me for a while is that David had more lines than Houdini despite buth rappers rapped fast.Anyway, good wordsplay, weak punchlines. Liked the moment with Angel.It could've been better if:1) they chose different "colorful" beat and changed the style of rapping. 2) if they did Houdini vs Potter, 3) If Angel started rapping. Anyway, absolutely not a battle I would watch more than 4-5 times. Future battles: Robocop vs Terminator: Really looking forward for this battle,So hyped , more than anything. I like Robocop and Terminator. I hope it doesn't suck. I hope my high hope and excitement don't fall down the drain. Zulu vs Caesar: Hyped for that one too. I hope there's no third party. West vs East: I like that one so much. Disney vs Henson: Meh, not pumped up for that battle.But, we will see. If those 4 upcoming battle turn out to be great then, it'd go like this: Season 2> Season 4> Season 3>Season 1. Season 2 is still the best. I hope Season 5 gets 18 battles :/. I may do rant on S1,S2, S3. Sorry for TL:TR.